The present invention relates to fluid active and reactive devices and more particularly to devices which can be used to impel a fluid or to be impelled by a moving fluid.
The prior art is replete with fluid reactive devices including examples with a multiplicity of vanes, as are devices contemplated by the present invention.
The common squirrel cage fan and paddle wheels are examples of devices utilized to impel fluid. Turbines and the like are examples of multiple vane devices which are impelled by a fluid.
Other arrangements are known that include devices with various means for variation of blade pitch angles.
In general the optimum arrangement for a fluid reactive device is that the maximum blade surface be presented to the flowing fluid in the direction of rotation and that out of the direction of flow a minimum surface be presented to the flowing fluid.
With respect to fluid active devices the optimum condition is that the maximum vane area be located in the fluid in the direction of movement and likewise a minimum blade area be exposed out of the direction of movement.
While numerous prior art arrangements are known for both fluid active and fluid reactive devices none is known which presents the advantages of devices within the scope of the present invention.